Tsunami
by adb
Summary: Ok i admit it, it's a sm/ G.I. Joe crossover. well i hope you like it things are now staring to happen. *New Chpater*
1. Default Chapter

Tsunami

Tsunami 

 By ADB

Prolog: I'm Going My Own Way

            It was a beautiful summer day in Tokyo. The sun was shinning warm rays upon the peaceful citizens of Japan. Everything was peaceful from the children flying kites in the park to the adults who were watching to children play. Of all the people out and having fun on this gorgeous day, one stood out agenst all others. She was a young and pretty blond with her hair in a style that could only be described as "Meatballs", but on her they looked right. Not detracting from her looks at all, in fact they made her look more stunning then usual. With gentle grace she walked through the park with a slight frown upon her face, walking aimlessly. 

            At this moment Serena was going over the past few days events in her head. The conflict with the scouts, her troubles with Darien, and the path of her future were stressing her out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Serena your such a crybaby!' said Rei ' I can't believe that one day you'll be Queen!'.

'Rei's right Serena you have to take everything more serous', said a blue haired Amy.

            'But if yo……..'

            'No more excuses Serena! You are nothing like the princess!' Said an angry Rei.

            'Listen to me…'

            'NO' we have waited long enough if you were the real princess…'

            'I AM THE REAL PRINCESS!!!!!!!!!!!'

'NO your not! Our princess was graceful and smart! You are none of those things'.  Said Rei. 

If stupid old me needs to explain everything to you, then you don't need to know them! There are things in my life that you have know clue about. Did you know that my grandfather own a dojo? Or that my uncle Tendo runs it with his daughters? Did you know I've been taking lesions from them since I found out that I'm Sailor Moon? Did you? Did you even care to ask me why I'm late all the time? NO you just assume the worst about me, never giving me the chance to explain? Well how about this I'M GOING MY OWN WAY! I'm sick and tired of the way you have been treating me Rei. I'm just sick, physically sick! I can't take it anymore. In one week I'm boarding a plain for America and making my own future, no longer will I fallow what you say is my future, from now on I'm going my own way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Now Serena was in the park, waiting to meet Darien.  She was going to plan on telling Darien her plans for going to Collage in America. She hoped he would be happy for her.

            'Hey how's my little Meatball head doing?' said a tall dark haired man.

            'Darien!!!' squeals Serena as she launches herself into his strong arms. 

            'So what did you want to talk about Serena?'

'Well Darien with school finally done with I've decided to go to collage.'

'That's great! So you're going to Tokyo University? Is Lita and Mina going to?'

'No, and No. I've been accepted to a collage in America.' Said Serena in a quite voice. 

'You want to leave me? The scouts? What about Tokyo what if some evil force attacks again? Your so selfish I can't believe your going to ditch us like that!'

            'No Darien I don't want to leave you, it's just some thing I have to do. I have to find out if I can live on my own. I want to see the world. I have been protecting it for the last 4 years, I want to see it's wonders.' Said a hurt Serena 

            What about the future? About us, Rini? If we don't go down this set course Crystal Tokyo will never exist. 

            Darien do you really want to live a life that is already planned for you? I don't I want to live, I want to see the world, see different people, go to different lands. Tell me how will I be a good leader if I only stay in one spot my whole life? We can still be together just different.'

Serena I don't want you to go, but you do have a point. Just no this I don't approve of you going. Saying this a stoned faced Darien left a heartbroken Serena on a park bench near sunset.

So what do you think? Should I continue? This is a crossover and it's a surprise who it will be with. So ideas, comments, let me know so I can make it more enjoyable for all of us.  I do not own Sailor Moon or Ranma 1/2. This is just for fun; I make no money from this story.


	2. Chapter 1

  
  
  
Tsunami  
Chapter 1  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Ranma 1/2, so please don't sue me! Please!  
  
Serena approached the dojo with a heavy heart. It hurt her to know that hr closest friends were not supporting her decision to go to collage in America. Serena sighed in two days she would leave for SanFransico California, and leave everything she knows behind. It was a big step for her, but it was something she needed and wanted to do.   
  
Serena sighed again, and looked around. Oddly there seemed to be no one about the streets of Nerma. Cautshly she looked around for anything out of the ordinary, looking for some sign of trouble. Seeing none she continued on her way to her family's dojo. She could feel eyes on her yet when she turned around nobody was there. Walking to the front door Serena knocked waited a moment, then when nothing happened entered to dojo senses alert for any danger.  
  
  
SURPRISE!!!!! Yelled numerous voices. Friends and family all wishing her well on the journey she was about to start surrounded Serena. Serena was bombarded with hugs and wishes of good luck.   
  
'I am so proud of you Serena' said Akane. Akane was a young woman about 18 years old; she had short bluish black hair. And had the build of a martial artist. Akane was Serena's cousin and they were close as sisters. Akane had trusted Serena with secrets that know one else knew. Akane also knew about Serena's past as a Sailor Scout.   
  
  
' Ya Bunny, it's good to see you reaching your goals' said Ranma. Ranma was Serena's Sensei; he was a tall man at age 18. He was Akane's fiancé. Ranma had black hair tied in a braid with a muscular build to him; he was a master martial artist. Ranma was the one who had been teaching Serena the arts for the last four years.   
  
Over the last few years Akane's family and Ranma's family had been trying to get the two married, but with outside influences made everything extremely difficult. Namely it was Ranma's countless fiancé that were the problem they kept on getting in the way of things and causing lots of misunderstandings between Ranma and Akane. Because of this Ranma lead an interesting life, one that promised to never be boring.   
  
'You bring honor to the family' Said Soun Tendo, Serena's Uncle.  
  
' And money to my pocket' Said Nabiki, one of two older cousins.  
  
'It's just a joy to have you around Serena; I'll miss having you around in the ketuan. Said Kasumi, the eldest Tendo daughter. Kasumi had been teaching Serena how to get around in a kitchen for the last few years, and now Serena was able to cook quite well.   
  
'I'm so happy', Said a teary eyed Serena. 'I'm going to miss being with all of you so much! I love this town, there is always something going on. I'll miss all of you very much, and I won't forget any of my training, I'm sure I'll find some use for it in America.'  
  
The party went on much like that, Serena saying her goodbyes and rembering all the friends she had made in Nerma. There was Shampoo and Mousse, two friends who always gave Serena free ramen. Ukyo who gave hr free samples of Okanomiagi (I don't know how to spell it but you get the point). And of course Ryoga who was always giving her bad directions. And the many other people of Nerma who each had a special place in her heart.   
  
As night fell it was time for Serena to go home. ' Goodbye everyone, I'll miss you all while I'm in America but I'll write I promise!' said Serena as she left to board the train that would take her home.  
  
  
  
Ok that was chapter one, tell me what you think. The crossover will be coming in later chapters. Just a hint to tell you who it's with. Does any one rember the 80's? The cartoons from the 80's? Well you're in for a treat then. Stay tuned, you'll find out soon enough. If you're really good, and want it bad enough I just might add another couple of factors to this crossover to make it really fun. How about you tell me what you think? And after chapter 2 is out you tell me for sure whom you want me to add to this crossover. Well I just want a few reviews and good one's make chapters come out sooner!   
------ADB------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Leaving Japan

Tsunami  
Chapter 2: Leaving Japan  
  
Author Notes: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the anime characters I'm about to use. All the inner scouts are 18. I need you the reader to vote, on a few things. Also the time line is after Galaxia. The Sailor Wars are done with, I think. This story will be a crossover with one of my faveot cartoons (not anime) when I was growing up in the 80's. I'm I really that old? Gasp! Sob! Sniffle, sniffle! I'm also sorry for not posting this earlier but I wanted to get Serena to America and settled in, and I got writers block in Hawaii. Sorry it took so long.   
  
1. Should Darien and Serena get back together?   
  
2. Should Ranma and Molly join up with Serena later?   
  
3. Should I add the scouts to this or just leave them out?  
  
4. ummm what ever else I left out.  
  
  
  
It was a busy day at the airport; overdue flights and many people crowded the halls and terminals waiting for their plains to come in. In this busy crowed place you could see a small gathering of people and well wishers giving their last farewells to a friend.   
  
'I'm really going to miss you Serena'. Said one of Serena's oldest friends Molly, Molly was a girl around 18 who had been Serena's friend since 1st grade. She had short burgundy hair, and was small in height. Next to her was Melvin, her boyfriend, also an old friend from 1st grade. Melvin had very short sometimes-messy light brown hair.   
  
'Don't worry, Molly I'll write. We both have each others e-mail addresses, so we can keep in touch.' Replied Serena.  
  
'I know, I'll still miss you very much'.   
  
'I know, I'll miss you all', Serena said including her family on the goodbyes.  
  
' We will all miss you to' they replied.   
  
Now boarding flight 252 to Honolulu, Hawaii. 'You better go before you miss your flight' said Molly.  
  
'I know, bye everyone!'   
  
'BYE SERENA'  
  
  
Serena boarded the plain for Hawaii, where her flight had a 12hour layover. Then it was on to her final destination San Francisco, Californa. She arranged her carryon's under her seat and prepared her self for the long flight. She wanted to get some sleep so she could see some of Hawaii during her layover. As the plain took off Serena thought about the last four years. Four years of being Sailor Moon, four years of change. Serena sighed she was about to start a new adventure, one not about fighting but of learning. Smiling at that thought, Serena wasn't the best student. In fact she was a horrible one! It wasn't until about two years ago that Serena started taking school seriously, and now look at her starting collage in America with all expenses paid for. It was good to be a princess some times; Trista had set up an account for her schooling. All she had to do was keep within a monthly budget and she would be fine. She would not have to work, so she could keep her mind focused on her studies, besides she still wanted to have the free time to have some fun while in collage.  
  
Serena was looking forward to her new adventure. A new land. New friends. A new start, a new home. Serena had only acted like a ditzy, clumsy airhead only to throw off suspion that she might be the moon princess. But because of her actions everyone lost faith in her. Even her family and most of her friends believed her to be nothing more then a ditz. Only Molly and Melvin believed in her.  
  
Molly, Serena smiled thinking about her best friend. Molly had somehow had known all along that Serena was Sailor Moon, and she had kept quite about it. She understood when Serena had to make a hasty exit on their trips to the mall or just hanging out, due to monster attacks. All her tardys and plain flat not showing up to outings. Molly understood, Molly was there for her when the other scouts would put her down. Molly saw through her words and saw the pain and offered comfort. It was because of Molly that Serena was able to be Sailor Moon; Molly was truly Serena's best friend.  
  
Then there was Melvin, who was a very unique person in Serena's mind. They had been friends about as long as she could rember. It may not look like it, but Melvin was fun to be around. He may have been a geek, but he was there for you when you needed him. He just seemed to know when to show up, make some witty comment on bugs, and you were thinking how gross that was. Thing is it got your mind off your previous troubles. Being Sailor Moon did nothing for her social life, and with friends like Molly and Melvin it helped make up for that. She wanted more friends like that, and with this new start she was looking forward to that opportunity.  
  
With these thoughts Serena leaned back in her chair and went to sleep. Several hours later Serena was woken up the Captain welcoming them to Hawaii. Serena smiled at the thought of being able to get up a stretch her legs. One thing is for certain there's not enough room in the cabin to stretch your legs out while traveling by plain!  
  
Once Serena got off the plain and into the terminal, She set off looking for a ride. Serena had herd of Taxi Tours a special Tour service for people who wanted to see the island, but only had a few hours. On finding a small tour bus labeled Taxi Tours (I made it up, so if there is such a thing I'm sorry for taking your name) Serena boarded and was off on a whorl wind tour of the main island. Serena saw the beaches the city and even the volcano! As the little tour bus round it's way around the island, getting back in time to catch her flight to San Francisco. (two weeks of writers block for that).   
  
By the time the plain had landed in San Francisco, California. Serena was tired, and excited all at the same time. It was a good thing Trista had planned everything out before Serena had left Tokyo. Serena had an apartment fully furnished just waiting for her. It was in a good area of town and close to everything Serena would need. Trista had even gotten a car for Serena so she could go anywhere she wanted. Serena was now wondering what type of car she had, Trista had told her it would be waiting for her at the apartment. So off she went to collect her bags and hail a cab to take her to her new home.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I think this is a good place to stop? Don't you? Well I am. So please review and remember to vote it helps in deciding the direction that this will be going. Oh and another thing this is not going to be a story where Serena is a compete ditz. She will have her moments. But if you want the outers in this fic you'll have to tell me or I'm not going to put them in. I'll also see about putting in more cameos of certain anime. Ok? Well once again please review! ----ADB----  
  



	4. The Meeting

Tsunami  
Chapter 3: The Meeting  
  
Well hello I'm now writing chapter 3, and I hope to have this one out sooner then my last chapters. Well here's to hoping! I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ The apartment a few weeks after Serena has moved in.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena loved her apartment. It had a short entrance way when you came in opening up to a living room with a fireplace in the corner (gas fireplace), to one side it had a breakfast bar and then the kitchen. To the right of the ketuen was the laundry room and to the left was the hallway leading to the bedroom and bathroom. The bedroom had a large closet in it and a large canopy bed with drapes on it, it was the type of bed you needed steps just to get into it. The bathroom has a Jacuzzi tub in it and a small shower in the corner, with a small room to the side that had a vanity in it, and lots of lighting. To Serena it was perfect!   
  
Serena also loved her car. It was a metallic blue corvette. To Serena it was the best; she had learned to drive from Amara. So when she was challenged to race at stoplights she would always win. Serena found it fun to race all the soccer mom's, they never liked the idea of being passed by anyone. She quite often got them going 80 mph in a school zone, every time this happened Serena would just laugh. It surprised her to no end how people changed once they got behind the wheel of a vehicle. But because of a recent ticket Serena had decided to walk to some of her destinations.  
  
Serena was doing well in school; she liked what she was taking so far that is. She was taking courses, and minoring in Political Science and was still trying to decide on her major. Serena's daily routine came out as this first class at 10:00am and a few other classes that lasted until 2:00 then she would break for lunch. After lunch she would go to a local gym to work out. After the gym she would have a snack then back to collage for a 6:00 class, then it was back to the apartment for time with her new friends, for study group and just hanging out. Serena was finally happy in life, she didn't have to fight ugly monsters at 2:00am, and thus get to bed late having no time to study and get bad grades in school. Serena of course had done better in school, but that was only after the defeat of Galaxia. When she would have the time to re-learn all the basics she had missed learning the first time. Serena was also happy with her Martial Arts training; Ranma never had belts (level rating with belts) so she never really knew what stage she was at. That is until the local gym tested her to see how much she knew, to everyone surprise even her own she was a third degree black belt in a mixture of all the major and minor Art forms in Asia! WOW! Was Serena surprised at that news! I guess all that fighting has played off!   
  
  
It was one day a few weeks into Her second term in collage that a few of Serena's friends decided to take Serena to a gym, only this gym had something special going on. Bob's Gym was having a class on women's self defense. The army was sponsoring the class, since they had a base near by, and also for good public relations. Rena one of Serena's friends was litterly dragging Serna in.  
  
" I don't want to go! I don't need this class," yelled Serena  
  
" YA, well we do! So your coming with us weather you like it or not" yelled Rena back at Serena.  
  
"Ladies", said a voice "will you please come in and get yourselves seated? We will beging this class soon. By the way I'll be one of your instructors Quick Kick," said a man wearing nothing but a red Chinese slash black training pants and bear feet.   
  
The room in question was filled with women of various ages from 14 to 50. They were all seated on the floor around a mat. The mat was large and square, so it would be easer for people to gather around and watch. It was filled with noise as various people talked about this and that. In one corner was Quick Kick, and a few others one was A tall man in his late 30's wearing army issue pants a brown coat type shirt and a army hat (not the baseball type but the other one's) his name is Flint. To his right was a Women wearing a green button up shirt and dark green plants with short brown hair, that didn't go past her ears, her name is Lady J. and to her right was another man named Dusty he was wearing army futigs meant for dessert use.  
  
  
"Well it seems like someone doesn't want to come to this class". Said Dusty while laughing slightly.  
  
" Well if she likes it or not, everyone needs a little self defense class." Said Flint  
  
"Quick Kick, you better not pick on her too much, she probably has a bad attitude about taking this class." Said Lady J."  
  
"Well better get this class started". Said Quick Kick. "Hello Ladies! I'm going to be one of your instructors. My name is Quick Kick; to my right are Flint, Lady J and Dusty. They along with a few others, who you will be meeting later, will also be helping you in this self-defense class. Now are there any questions?" There a was acward silence. "Ok, lets get started shall we? First off I'm going to be showing you some simple blocking and punching techniques. Dusty do you want to help me demonstrate?" "Sure Quick Kick." Dusty and Quick Kick preceded to she several different punching and blocking techniques. " Ok now all of you please stand up and copy us, we will be going around to make sure you are doing everything correctly." Everyone stood up, paired off and started throwing fake punches and blocking their opponent's punches. Everyone except Serena that is she continued sitting down watching her friend's progress. "Well miss are you without a partner?"   
  
"No" was Serena's answer.   
  
"Well why aren't you practicing?" Said Quick Kick  
  
"I don't need to, I already know this stuff."  
  
"Care to demonstrate?"  
  
"Sure your ego can handle it?"  
  
"I'm sure I can handle anything you throw at me."  
  
"Ok, it's your funeral."  
  
They got into defensive stances eyed each other, and then before anyone could blink Quick Kick was on the floor. Being thrown there by Serena. Quick Kick jumped to his feet and tried again, and once again he was on the floor before he knew what had happened. By this time they had gained the attention of the entire class. Quick Kick's comrades had various surprised expressions on their faces. Ranging from shock to slightly thoughtful. Quick Kick wisely decided to quit approaching Serena with kid gloves and the next time he came at her with serious thought. They engaged in a flurry of blocks and punches a few kicks and jumps avoiding their aponets attacks. The spar lasted a few intense minutes until Serena landed a good kick that sent Quick Kick into the far wall; he slid to the floor a bit shocked. So was everyone else to see Quick Kick a Martel Arts expert thrown into a wall by such a small and weak looking girl. To say the least Serena was pleased, she had not had such a good sparing match since she had left Japan.   
  
"Thank you Seansi, I have not had such a good spar since I left Japan. I hope to have other longer sparing session's in the future."  
  
A still dazed and somewhat confused Quick Kick could only nod an answer. Seeing His comrades dazed appearance, Flint decided to call it a night. "Ok ladies lets call it a night, rember to practice what you have learned and we will see you here back next week." With this said everybody walked out of the room and headed toward home. Still in the class room four figures stood quietly agreeing that this Serena was one to be watched carefully.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well how did you like the 3rd chapter? Can you guess by the names what show this is a crossover with? Well if not I'll tell you in the next chapter. I in anyway shape or form does not own Sailor Moon or the above characters. They belong to rich powerful people. I make no money off this end ever. ~~~~~~~~ADB~~~~~~  
  
  



	5. Chapter 4: not titled

Tsunami  
Chapter 4:  
  
Ok here is another chapter; wow once I got rid of that writers block this story just almost writes it's self. Well at least it's getting easier to write. I kind of know where I'm going on this fic. Just to make this interesting what kind of problems should Serena face in up coming chapters? Should Darien come looking for Serena? Or something like that? Please tell me your thoughts. I know where this fic is going in general, it's just I need more ideas. More conflict. So if you have any ideas please tell me.   
  
Wow, some of you rember G.I. Joe! Well I'm trying to write a good fic here so I'll welcome any input you have on my story. Just to tell you some characters in the future may be out of character, so just to warn you. Also I may get some names wrong so please don't get too mad, it's hard to rember all the code names. Well please enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~ Later That Night ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena and her friends were walking home from the self-defense class, just talking about what had happened at the class. "Well Serena I'm glad you went easy on that poor instructor, I would hate to see what happens to the poor person who you go against full force." Said Rena, the friend who had dragged Serena kicking and screaming to the class. "I guess now you owe me one."  
  
" Be careful Serena, you know what kind of favors Rena likes." Replied Sara one of the girls in the group of four. "Ya Rena has a bigger appetite then you do Serena" Said Kira. Kira was an Asian girl of medium height. She had green eyes, and long black hair. Rena was an American with shoulder length strawberry blond hair, with hazel eyes. Who was slightly taller then Kira. Sara was Serena's height (let's say 5"6') with rich brown hair in a long brad and chocolate eyes. "I guess I'll have to make room in my budget for Rena's favor". Said a smiling Serena. The four friends continued walking and talking down the street. Unknown to them their progress was being carefully watched. A gang of four men was eyeing them.  
  
  
Zartan was watching the group of four young ladies with only passing interest. At first glance they didn't look to have any valuables on them, probably only collage students. The only fun he could have with them is by harassing them. But it was a slow night and at the moment he didn't have anything better to do. Looking at his men, he saw them eyeing the four women as well. "Well Dreadnocks lets go have some fun".  
  
"Sure thing, Gov'ner" said Torch "Come on mates let's have o little fun"  
  
"Hello ladies mind if we fallow you home?" said Zartan  
  
"We can make it worth you while" said Buzzer.  
  
"Thank you but no, we are just fine on our own", said Rena  
  
"Now come on lov, we won't bite"  
  
"You heard our answer the first time, now please leave us alone", said Kira.  
  
"Now now lov, we just want a little of your time.  
  
By this time the four men had maneuvered themselves around Serena and her friends. Serena making sure her friends were behind her prepared herself an offensive attack. Serena silently signaled her friends to stay back. "We answered you the first time, we can get home just fine by ourselves. So please stand aside and let us pass." Said Serena. Zartan, who was next to Serena put his arm around her shoulders, pulled her close to himself and whispered in her ear. "We insist, now how about you be a good girl and do what your told?" "How about not", responded Serena. She took a firm hold of his arm and flipped him over her shoulder; not waiting for him to recover she quickly kneed him in the stomach temporally stunning him. Serena then moved on to her next victim, Torch was slightly surprised that such a little girl could do that to his boss, he didn't see that she was heading toward him next. A few well placed punches and a roundhouse kick, and he was out of the fight. Next in line was Buzzer; only he was ready for Serena. They exchanged punches for a few minutes until Serena brought her knee into his stomach and brought a doubled fist down on his back. Three down one to go, turning to her last opponent Serena smiled almost devilishly. As Serena advanced on him, Sara who was now behind Thrasher interrupted her and using an iron pipe she had found clubbed him over the head. Needless to say all four assailants were now on the ground.   
  
The girls looked up at the sound of running feet, they were expecting to find more Dreadnocks. Instead they saw their selfdefece instructors from earlier that day. "What happened to them?" said Flint.  
  
"Serena happened that's what," said Kira.   
  
"Do you realize that you girls just took down a notorious band of mercenaries?"   
  
"We did? Well they weren't that impressive were they girls?"  
  
"Speak for yourself Serena! If it weren't for you, I don't want to think what would have happened!" said Rena  
  
"Oh come on girls, I get a better work out with my cousin Akane back home."  
  
"And ware is home Serena?" asked a curious Lady J.  
  
"Me? I'm from Japan."  
  
"Ware did you learn to fight like that?"  
  
"From my Uncles dojo."   
  
"And what is the name of this dojo?" Asked Quick Kick.  
  
"The Satome/Tendo School of Anything Goes Martial Arts" replied Serena, rather proudly.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, but I really think we should get Rena and Kira home, they look pretty shook up." Said Sara.  
  
"That's a good idea, Lady J, Dusty I want the two of you to drive these girls home. Quick Kick and me will radio headquarters to have someone come and pick up this trash. I'll see you both back at the base."   
  
As Serena and Sara took care of their friends, and were escorted home. The two remaining solders looked after the Dreadnocks until the MP's (military police) arrived. After Lady J and Dusty left Serena's apartment, the girls decided to all sleep at Serena's.  
  
  
  
Later that night at G.I. Joe headquarters, Flint had just finished giving General Hawk his report. "So Flint, your telling me this young girl was able to take out the Dreadnocks single handily?"  
  
"Yes sir" answered Flint.  
  
"Well let the recruiters know about her, in the very near future we may want to enlist Miss Serena. In the mean time I'd like to know everything we can about her, that is all dismissed."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well what do you all think? Do you like it? Do any of you rember G.I. Joe? Do you want to know what happens? Well stay tuned for more chapters. Oh and before I forget. I do not own Sailor Moon or G.I. Joe, two very powerful companies do. I make no money from this story. ---ADB----  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 5: To Join or Not To Join

Tsunami  
  
Chapter 5: To Join or Not To Join…  
  
  
  
Hi all! It's another chapter. I hope you like this story so far. Well for all of you who have been pactent with me I'm going to tell you. This is a G.I. Joe crossover with Sailor Moon. So don't tell me Serena can't be a solder, she can and will be a good one in this fanfic. So the following is the basics for all of you born after the mid 80's.  
  
  
  
G.I. Joe--- Is Americas highly trained special mission force. Its purpose is to defend human freedom agents Cobra.  
  
General Hawk: The commanding officer in charge of the Joe team.  
  
Duke: One of the upper commanders in G.I. Joe.  
  
Flint: Another one of the commanders in G.I. Joe.  
  
Scarlet: The G.I. Joe's martial art's expert, she is the top undercover agent.  
  
Lady J: Well I forget exactly, she's a determined fighter she carries around a pack on her back that has spears in it. In the spears head is always something useful. Like a net or, a diamond tip head.  
  
Cobra--- A ruthless terrorist organization determined to rule the world.  
  
Cobra Commander: The leader of Cobra, he is ruthless. But when his side is about to win he becomes cocky and often makes bad decisions that lead to their defeat. Also you can't see his face because he often wares a metal faceplate over it, with no features on it. Or a blue cloth with eye holes on it, and the symbol of Cobra. Witch is a red outline of a cobra's head.  
  
Destro: He also wear's a facemask, but his head was made of metal. It has all the facial features people have, and is bald on top. He is second in command, and in most cases if he was in command Cobra would of won a long time ago. He is mean, a true terrorist.  
  
Bareness: Is a women who works for cobra she is a master of discise and a ruthless fighter as well. She is tall with black hair, and white skin. Basically she's a dark beauty.  
  
The Dreadnoks: A gang of Mercenaries commonly hired by cobra to do certain jobs for them. The leader is Zartan; he is a tall mean looking man. Who has the ability to move through the shadows at will. He also has large dark markings around his eyes (like the group Kiss).  
  
Zarana: Zartan's sister, gun-toting women with a southern accent, with very short hair that is hot pink.  
  
Zandar: Zartan's brother whose hair is also hot pink. A gun toting.  
  
Torch: named because his weapon of choice is the flamethrower.  
  
Buzzer: named because of his weapon of choice the chainsaw.  
  
Cutter: named for his weapon of choice a rifle with a large knife on the end. All three are not very bright.  
  
Now on with the story  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
G.I. Joe base:  
  
In a small office three men were in discussion about something, more in precise someone. " So this young women Serena, took out the Dreadnoks?" At the nodding of Flint's head, the man continued talking. "In her files, it says she is at least a third degree black belt in a arts called Anything Goes. It also goes on to about what she majors in collage, teaching and minors in political science. She seems like a good candidate for G.I. Joe." "Flint, I want you to take Skarlet to the gym next week, if Serena shows up Skarlet can judge her skills". "Now on to recent Cobra activity, has there been any?"  
  
"No sir General Hawk. The snakes have been quite for the last several months, but you can bet when they do show up it will be something big." Said Duke, a tall man with blond hair, a good build and second in command of G.I. Joe.  
  
  
  
A few days' later Flint, Scarlet, Quick-Kick, and Roadblock headed out to the gym for the self-defense class. Serena was there and when Scarlet asked to spar with her Serena accepted. It was a good spar until Scarlet realized that Serena wasn't using her full potential. In fact Serena had barely broken a sweat while she herself had a good sheen to her face. When it was all done and over Scarlet was amazed at Serena's skill, when she asked about it all she got was a strange answer "there was a great need for me to learn, that is why I'm good". In the end Scarlet told General Hawk that Serena would be a valued asset to the G.I. Joe team. It was then decided they would start to actively recruit Serena after her first year of collage was over.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Several months later, May to be exact.  
  
WHOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! IT'S SUMMER BREAK!!!!!!! Yelled a certain longhaired blond. Serena was looking forward to her first summer break in America. It would be the first time she seriously trained in this country. The plan was simple she would trek across the country, and her friends would fallow in the Winnebago that they would be renting. Serena was truly happy. Because after she trained she could go back to Japan for a few weeks, depending on how her training would go.  
  
"Well let's go," shouted Serena, as they piled into the rented R.V. They had packed the night before so all they had to do was hop in and drive away. "Where to first?" said Kira.  
  
"How about Palm Springs?"  
  
"Sounds good to me, we can start off with some laps around the city, then cool off in the hotel pool. Said Serena, then we'll be off to serious training."  
  
"So what do plan on doing Serena?" asked Rena  
  
"I plan on hiking across Death Valley."  
  
"You can't be serious Serena" came her friends replied.  
  
"Oh yes I can, besides you all will be trailing behind me with plenty of water and first aid kits in case of any problems. So don't worry, I have been through tougher traing then a trek through the dessert before."  
  
So it was that Serena and her four friends set out on a one-month training exercise, they stopped in various places first like Palm Springs, Sacramento, then down to Mexico then finally to Death Valley. Serena's training was going quite well in her eyes; in her friends she was crazy. Serena would carry a backpack while on roller blades to every location they went, and then camp outside in the evening. When they got to Death Valley that was going to be the real challenge, she wanted to go the whole distance without going into heat stroke. So with her backpack loaded with water with added electrolytes she started off at a fast pace at first. When she would start to tire out she would slow down and drink some Gatorade, then she would keep on going never stopping.  
  
Now it just so happened that not to far way the Joe's were also going some training. They were doing some dessert exercises, with Dusty, Duke, Shipwreck, and a few other Joe's who had dessert experience. Dusty was just coming over a ridge that overlooked the road, when he caught sight of something odd. A small R.V. fallowing a person on roller blades with a backpack on. This was odd in deed; it almost looked like something he and his comrades would do minus the roller blades. He took out his binoculars to see who it was, smiling he recognized Serena and her friends. Shipwreck who was in the passenger seat, wanted to know who was crazy enough to make such a trek across the dessert. Dusty smiled a bit more and called Duke on his walky-talky, to inform him of what he saw. In a few minutes most of the Joe's were watching Serena's steady progress across the dessert. What surprised most of them was that here was a girl, not in the armed forces, who could do what it took months of training for them to do. To top it all off some of their comrades weren't the least bit suppressed. Duke decided to go down with Dusty and Shipwreck and talk to Serena, after all this might be a great time to encourage the girl to join up with G.I. Joe.  
  
As they drew nearer to Serena and her friends, the said group took knowtest of the on coming trio. They stopped to see what the Joe's wanted. "Nice day for a trek across the desert? Don't you think? Asked Duke.  
  
"I think so," said Serena.  
  
" So what are you doing exactly?"  
  
"I'm training, of course".  
  
"By trekking across the desert?"  
  
"Yes, Death Valley seems like a good challenge for me."  
  
"So your looking for a challenge are you?" asked Duke.  
  
"Yes, I have been lacking in my training since coming to America. So during summer break I decided to try to catch up on my training." Responded Serena.  
  
"If it's a challenge you want, how about considering joining up?" asked Dusty who was eager to join in on the conversation. Shipwreck was still eyeing all the pretty girls in front of him, besides he knew when to keep his mouth shut (well some times he did).  
  
"Joining the armed forces? I never thought about it really" replied Serena.  
  
"Well do think about it, here's my card," said Duke as he handed Serena his business card, "If your still interested in a few weeks give me a call and I'll give you a tour of the base.  
  
"Thank you, well we have to get going if we're going to make it to the hotel my night fall. I will give it serious thought to joining up. Thank you again goodbye" said Serena as she once again began her trek across the dessert. The Joe's watched her for a few minutes admiring her speed as she soon disappeared into the almost constant mirage that was on the road (you know when the road looks like it's covered with water but really isn't?).  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It had now been several weeks since Serena had last talked with anyone from G.I. Joe and with every passing day she felt that it was the right thing to do. It was hard to explain maybe it had something to do with the fact that she was board out of her mind! With chaos gone and no new enemies or old ones coming to challenge her, there was nothing to do. Peace was a good thing and she enjoyed it emounsley, but something was missing and soon Serena realized that it was the action. The action of helping people, making sure that they were safe. That the world around them was safe, with these thoughts in mind Serena finally made up her mind she was going to join the G.I. Joe team.  
  
  
  
  
  
With that thought out of the way Serena now thought back to when she returned to Japan. That time was so uneventful, nothing happened, nothing bad that is. Serena returned to Jublen to see how her friends were doing. Rei was still at the shrine only change there was she was engaged to Chad. Serena always thought they made a good couple that was why she tried to play matchmaker with them on several occasions.  
  
  
  
Ami was in med school at the top of her class, no surprise there, and doing well. Ami had finally found out there was life outside of school and was dating on a regular bases, all different guys of course. Ami found out that guys really liked her kind soft spirit and were literally fighting to get a chance at dating her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mina was taking acting classes at the local collage and still was into modeling, and she had time to get into the volleyball she missed so much when she was a scout. In fact that was how she went to collage in the first place, Mina had won a full scholarship just so long as she played for the school team. All opposing teams feared her for her power serve that everyone swore left a dent in the gym floor.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lita was training, she once told Serena that she felt awful for the way that they treated her and she just needed someway to work off her frustrations. Lita was also taking classes at the local culinary arts school to open a small café. It looked like all her closes friends were getting on with their lives and putting the past behind them.  
  
  
  
  
  
In the Nerma distract of Japan everything was the same rampaging martial arts duels that often left the nabrahood in ruins. The only thing keeping them supplied with building material was a new franchise in town called Extensive Enterprise. Extensive Enterprise kept Nerma stoked with all the building supplies they needed to get on with life.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So here Serena was now looking at the business card that Duke had given her gathering her courage to call it up and except his offer for a real challenge in life. What was to come in life? Who would she meet on this new road she was going down? Serena didn't know all she did know was that after being a scout for so long it thought her to be a soldier (?) and she need to keep up her training as one. Serena picked up the phone and dialed the number.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok I know it's been a long time but I'm finally posting this. It took a while to get over my writers block, and then some more time to recover when I accidentally deleted this chapter. But now it's done and I'm working on chapter 6 and 7. I'm going to be working on Mission: Arus next then one of the others so keep on hoping that I'll post because I just might.  
  
ADB 


	7. Chapter 7 The Team

Sorry it took so long to post this but you know me, long periods of time go by then I'll post another chapter. Finally things are moving faster and finally I can use some of my useless knowledge in my stories.  
  
I'm so happy! G.I. Joe is on Cartoon Network! I'm happy now! It looks like one of my requests got through to the big boys that run the network, now all I'm waiting for is for them to show He-Man and She-Ra.  
  
Once again I don't own G.I. Joe, Sailormoon or Ranma ½.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tsunami Chapter6: The Team  
  
  
  
  
  
Tsunami quietly approached the base; she took a moment to watch the guards and there routine. After a few minutes she approached the fence line, taking a last look around she scaled it, and was over it in less then five seconds. She then ran to several crates and crouched down so not to be seen by the approaching guard. After they passed she continued on her way, keeping to the shadows. She was almost to the main building when an explosion rocked the base. 'Damn one of my teammates just made themselves known.Oh well.' she thought and knew that they will be going after her teammates now and she could complete the mission. Tsunami sightly made her way into the main building she saw several guards coming her way and quickly rounded a corner only to run into more guards, they looked at her for a brief moment before they brought their guns around and pointed them at her. That moment was all Tsunami needed she dropped to her knees in a low crouch brought her legs around and knocked all three guards off their feet. She then leapt over them and ran down the hallway, there was no longer need for stealth since she had been discovered. She ran down the hallway until she came to an elevator, entering the elevator she quickly disarmed and knocked out its passengers, she then hit the button for the top floor. When the elevator reached its destination, she got out on the roof, there were two men there she walked up to him and saluted. After a few more moments three others joined them, one parachuted in the others had either scaled the wall or used a hanglider to get there.  
  
Tsunami stood at attention waiting for orders, her three comrades stood next to her in silence. "At ease troops, you see, Colonel, we train some of the best troops out there," said Duke. Besides Tsunami stood Scarlet, Snake Eyes, and Gung-Ho.  
  
"Now follow me", they followed Duke to the briefing room. "As you know you four were chosen for your skills at hand to hand combat. For the following mission you will need those skills. Cobra has a chemical plant on the outskirts of an American city, we want you to infiltrate the plant and take over. Because of the nature of the chemicals you are not allowed to bring any guns; the chemicals are highly combustible, highly toxic, and corrosive. I want that plant under G.I. Joe control, because if there is even a small explosion or fire it could ignite the chemicals and the resulting explosion could take out the neighboring city. Now Life-Line will tell you what's in you first-aid kits and tell you what it's for, Life- Line."  
  
  
  
Duke then stood aside while a man in a red doctors uniform came and stood beside him. Lifeline then took over the briefing:  
  
"You will be receiving these packets they include the following: Calcium- glutamate (hope I spelled it right) in case you get hydrofluoric acid on yourself, you will first rinse affected area with Luke-warm water for 15 minutes then add the cream. If you do not do this then when you return to base I'll have to give you a shot with this needle directly into your bone," said Lifeline holding up a wicked looking 6-inch needle. "The next items are your acid gear; there are three vacuum-sealed packets, one contains your acid gown, while another contains your acid gloves, and the last houses your face shield. I'm also sending with you a respirator in case the air filters stop at any point in the mission. If the air filters do turn off, get the respirators on and get out of the building: if any of the toxic vapors gets into your lungs you won't have time to scream before your lungs are liquefied." Taking a deep breath Lifeline looked around, at the various pale yet determined faces, "that is all, the rest you are to come to me to treat." Lifeline then took a seat and let Duke continue with the briefing.  
  
"You will have ground support when you go in, we will wait for your signal then cause a distraction to get Cobra's attention. You will then take out the remaining personnel and secure the building. Any questions?" seeing that there weren't any Duke dismissed them telling them they would be leaving at eighteen hundred hours the next day (6:00pm).  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tsunami made her way to the canteen, she had herd that Gung-Ho had commandeered it to make some of his chili. The way Gung-Ho went on about his cooking skills Tsunami wanted to try them out for herself. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear her name being called.  
  
"Tsunami" a voice called a few times.  
  
Surprised Tsunami turned around to see Scarlet coming towards her. "You must have been out of it Tsunami, I called you about six times!"  
  
"Sorry Scarlet, I just had other things on my mind".  
  
"Other stuff like your first mission?"  
  
"Yes, that and Gung-Ho's cooking. I wanted to see if it was as good as he says it is."  
  
"Gung-Ho has taken over the canteen again? Well let's go we don't want to be the last ones there."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because last ones there get clean up! Now come on, rookie, move it! Let's go!"  
  
"Now your sounding like, Beach-head!"  
  
"I am? Well then move it, solder, move it! Move it! Move it!" said Scarlet as she chased Tsunami down the hall toward the canteen.  
  
It was times like this that Tsunami was glad that she had joined the G.I. Joe team. G.I. Joe acted like a family would, a family under strict military rules but a family nonetheless. When one member was in trouble the others were they're to back them up, and they got to kick some serious butt.  
  
True, Tsunami was just a rookie, but her past experience as Sailor Moon helped out a lot; that and training under Ranma's amazing martial arts skills. Tsunami was happy to say the least; she could finally put all her skills to some use other then as Sailor Moon. Not that Tsunami didn't want to be Sailor Moon, it's just that only a few knew who Sailor Moon was and most people thought that the Sailor Senshi were just urban legends. As a member of G.I. Joe, Tsunami could work with more people and get some credit to her name instead of always being referred to as the klutz of the group. Finally, Serena would be able to bring honor to her family name that is what made her the happiest.  
  
  
  
So this was where she was now racing down the halls of the main G.I. Joe base, with a hyper Scarlet on her tail, toward her future and not to mention dinner.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok so there is another chapter done and finished. I'd like to take this time to thank my pre-reader Zpan Sven, for suggestions and support. I'd also like to thank Cartoon Network for airing G.I. Joe, I'm happy that it's on. Hope you all like it, and now I can post it because FF.net is finally up.  
  
  
  
ADB 


	8. The Mission

Start date 06/17/02  
  
Tsunami  
Chapter 7: The Mission  
  
The time was 17:00 hours, one hour till 18:00 hours the time that her first official mission was to begin. Tsunami stood in the women's locker room, assembling all her gear together. Skarlet was right besides her getting ready as well.  
  
"Don't worry Tsunami, just stick with the plan and use your skills and everything will turn out fine". Said Skarlet.  
  
"I'm not too worried, I know I'm skilled. It's just that I have a  
nagging feeling something's bad is going to happen". Said a slightly  
nervous Tsunami.  
  
"It's ok to be nervous on your first mission, everyone is a little  
edgy on their first time out". Said Skarlet in a comforting way.  
  
"Thank you Skarlet, it probly is just my nerves" said Tsunami. Though  
Tsunami thought differently, for the last few weeks she had this  
feeling. It was a strange sense of energy around her; it was unlike  
anything she had ever felt before. It had been building sense boot  
camp; usually Tsunami would just work off the energy. But it would  
always come back with more of a fuzzy feeling then ever. Now was not  
the time to think about it, it was time to set off on her first  
mission as a member of the G.I. Joe team.  
  
"Alright lets head out to the launch pad and meet up with Snake-eyes  
and Gung-Ho. By the way you look good in black fategs,"(sorry don't  
know how to spell) stated Skarlet.  
  
On the launch pad, stood Gung-Ho and Snake-eyes, when the two  
ladies showed up the boarded the helicopter and took off towards the  
secret Cobra base.  
As they neared the drop off point the four-man team made final plans  
for their mission. By the time they were at the drop off point Tsunami  
was confident she could fulfill her mission.  
  
Dam it took me nearly a year to write that! Well I'm stopping here so  
I have a good start for the next chapter. Sorry it took so long, but  
between depression and writers block. I couldn't get anything out.  
Once again I'm sorry and I'll try to write more soon.  
I got a question. How many of you are tired of Mamoru being the bad  
guy, of the scouts turning on Usagi? Well I'm looking at my outline  
and it doesn't look to good for cape boy. It's just so easy to make  
him a bad guy, probably because he is brainwashed so easy and turns  
bad all the time any way. Well please tell me if you want him as a  
good guy or bad guy. Thanks a bunch  
  
-----------------------------------ADB--------------------------------- 


End file.
